1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an operation control function setting method, an operation control function setting apparatus, and an operation control function setting program appropriately used for audio equipment, especially a mixing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A mixing apparatus processes a plurality of input signals for the purpose of input level adjustment, equalizer adjustment, and the like, and mixes these signals. Conventionally, such a mixing apparatus is provided with many operation controls such as switches, volumes, faders, and the like that are given respective function names by means of stamps and the like. Input signals are subject to the signal processes and the mixing process based on these switches. Instruction manuals and the like include a block diagram that illustrates the relationship between these process functions and controls. Such an instruction manual is exemplified by Instruction manual for DM2000, YAMAHA CORPORATION, February 2002.
Numerous operation controls are used because there are many signal process functions. One operation control on an operation panel may be set for a plurality of circuit switches shown on the block diagram and may be differently used depending on usage situations. A beginner may feel it difficult to determine which operation controls should be used to implement an intended function.